Joshua Drake
Joshua Drake Joshua Drake also known as Reaper is a Villain currently living on Earth 2 Starling City He is the Husband of Tara Drake-Monroe and the father of Killian Drake and Michael Drake. Biography Joshua Drake was born March 12th in Sta rling City. Joshua Drake was born in Central City to parents. Cythia and Nathan Drake. He grew up successful. At the top of his class. When his parents passed he mourned them before heading to Medical School. He graduated at the top of his class. Before returning to Star city and getting a job with The Star City Police Department. It wasn't long before He was assigned a case working a murder that happened in the south side of Star City. The Victim was a bloody mess. He had multiple knife wounds all over his bloody the victim seemed to have bleed out though with the consistency of wounds it was most definitely murder. He went back to the lab and as he was walking he bumped into a young Woman a police officer working for Star city. It wasn't long before the two started dating and eventually a few years down the road they got Married and had a Child. Michael Drake. The three of them were happy together for 3 years. One day they went to the carnival for a good time and to show their young child the fun of the carnival. In the mist of the crowd they got separated. and someone attacked. It all happened so face in Joshua's eyes. He saw their son and tried to get to him but it was too late. As an Explosion shook the area Joshua ran towards their child only to be . After the death of their Son. Joshua went through a hard time both he and his wife were. They became estrange while Tara took more and more jobs Joshua put on leave and began drinking more and more. They rarely saw each other and when they did it was all fight. Joshua made the decision to move out. Joshua was losing control and his friends could see it. He buried himself in his job Going back to the crime scene every night and looking for something anything he might of missed it was consuming him. Joshua finally found something though something that would help a piece of the shrapnel he was able to link it back to a company run by Malcolm Merlyn. Joshua wanted revenge having found out about Malcolm's involvement in the death of his son. He went and talked to some of his colleges learning more on how to shoot a gun he trained taking a variety of martial arts he spent years honing his skills getting better he became proficient with a sword and becoming better. Joshua knew that this path would be a dangerous one and that he should tell Tara what he had found about their child's death but he couldnt face seeing her. After everything that they had been through Joshua was scared of seeing her again. To know that he had failed their child and that he had failed her. Joshua continued to train until he was sure he was good enough to take on someone like Malcolm. He left but not before his instructor gave him a gift a Sapphire Hood. Joshua returned to Starling City ready to Stop the man who was responsible for ruining everything that Joshua had. For ruining his happiness Personality Joshua is a strong headed Medical Examiner in Star City. He is very Smart and lives life on the Sophisticated Side though he isn't from wealth or Money. Joshua is very inventive having designed and built all of the tech that he uses as his Counterpart. Joshua is easily addicted after losing his son he found himself addicted to alcohol as well as consumed by the case of his son's death. Joshua is a broken man he pushed away his former wife Tara and the lose of his son and wife. Joshua has a strong sense of justice and revenge he realizes the line between the two but is unwilling to see past his own pain to establish himself as a hero. Joshua is Motivated, Joshua is Distant from his wife Tara. After their sons death they grew apart. He is closed minded concerned with only getting the revenge he believes will bring back his son. He is dangerous and unwilling to follow rules and laws. He is very Secretive in what he does at night keeping it from his friends and family no one knows his true identity and if he had it his way o one ever will. Abilities Master Swordsmans: Having Trained with the League of Assassins prior to Ra's Al Ghuls demise he specialised with a sword as his primary weapon Master of Variety of Martial Arts: likewise with a sword Joshua trained himself to be a master of martial arts. Peak of Human Perfection as far as Exercise: Joshua continues to stay in shape Criminology Expert: A member of the Star City Police Department Joshua is trained as a Forensic Scientist and Medical Examiner. Assisting Detective Quentin Lance Acrobatic: Training himself he is flexible which helps when evading police and others as his alter ego Category:Villains Category:Kev